


Moodulator Malfunction

by Sumsums235



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Group Sex, I am not good at these, Moodulators, Multi, Vaginal Sex, aggressive sexual energy, basically 3000 words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumsums235/pseuds/Sumsums235
Summary: In season 2 of Kim Possible, Kim and Shego get Moodulators by accident and a controller can change their moods. They spend most of the episode in love with Ron and Drakken. This is an alternate highly sexual ending to this episode.I wrote this because I was looking for a fic about this episode and couldn’t find one so I wrote it myself.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Shego, Shego/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Moodulator Malfunction

“So this thing has been controlling Kim the whole time?” Ron exclaimed a little too loudly to the professor. 

“Yes Ronald. This remote is controlling her emotions. So it could explain how strange she has been acting.”

“How do we change her back?” Ron could feel a strange feeling. As if he was being watched.

“Oh yes young sir. We merely need to remove the device...”

Before he could finish Drakken jumped out of his hiding bush and grabbed the remote from the professor. “HEY I NEED THAT!” Ron exclaimed as he and Drakken fought over the controller. Unaware that these moments would define both their relationships in a very new way. 

The professor adding to the struggle. Attempting to grab the remote from the two bafoons. All three men somehow had short circuited the remote and caught the emotion halfway between love and anger. 

“What does that mean? It’s like half one color... oh god what happened to Kim.” Ron begins to panic thinking about the possibilities.

“I honestly do not know. It never stopped between two emotions before.” The professor scratched his head. “Could be both, one, or none at all.”

It was that moment when Kim stormed up to Ron, grabbed his hand and led him away without a single word. Her face was anger but her touch was gentle. 

“K.P. Where are you taking me?” Ron questioned. But Kim did not answer.

She took him behind a nearby building so they were alone. Before Ron could say anything else, Kim’s lips were smashing against his. This was far more intense then the kiss they had shared earlier. There was more then empty feeling and mood control. Kim was pushing her body against Ron. Her tongue working his mouth open so she could explore. Her hands grabbing Ron’s chest.

Ron was astonished at first. That kiss earlier had been his first but this was completely different. There was passion. Or maybe it was want. No. This felt like a need. Kim was throwing herself at him and Ron couldn’t help but embrace every second. 

It is not like he never thought about Kim in that way. He mainly assumed that she wasn’t interested. But there was nothing in this kiss that said that. She was begging for reciprocation, so Ron timidly placed his hands on Kim’s slim waist.

Mmmmmmm...

The next moment surprised him even more. Kim had moaned. He had never heard her moan before. It was small, but Ron felt it through every nerve in his body. His already hardening length was now at full capacity, stretching his pants to the point of highly uncomfortable.

As Kim pushed forward her knee slightly grazed his throbbing dick through his pants and this time Ron is the one who moaned. Kim had a devious look in her eye and she lowered her hand till it was rubbing Ron over his pants. 

“Is that Rufus in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Kim giggled to herself. 

“No funny.... K.P... oh god...” Ron was starting to sweat. He was shaking from pleasure. No one had ever touched him like this. Nor had anyone ever kissed him. Nor could he fathom the fact that this was his best friend doing it to him. 

Kim kisses his lips again before looking around and saying, “follow me.”

——————————————————————-

(Immediately after Kim pulls Ron away.) 

Drakken and the professed look at each other and shrug. “But if she is wearing one moodulator, who is wearing the other?” Drakken looked at the shorter man, but before he could get the words out of his mouth Shego grabbing his arm and pulled him away as well. It wasn’t long before the were in their hover craft and returning to the lab. Shego didn’t say a word the entire ride.

——————————————————————

Kim and Ron were running hand in hand. Ron still had no idea what was going on. He just knew that Kim was making him feel things like never before. 

*Communicator sound*

Kim doesn’t even seem to notice. So Rob grabs the small object “Wade, we have a problem. Kim is acting even weirder.” 

“I’ll do some digging and contact the professor. For now you two need to follow Drakken. His lair is nearby. I have a helicopter picking you guys up.” 

Ron looks up to see a small helicopter hovering above them. Kim tries to keep walking. Ron pulls back. “Kim we have to get in the chopper!” 

Kim’s eyes grew squinted. An almost angry tone comes out of her, “I’m trying to be alone with you. It can wait.”

Ron needs to get her on that chopper. Quick thinking to the rescue. “What’s more alone then a private helicopter ride?” Kim turned. Looked at the chopper and did a small nod. They grabbed the hanging ladder and climbed up. Kim went first ahead of Ron. She was still in her black mini dress so as Ron looked up to climb the ladder he saw the sheet black lace underwear Kim was wearing. He could see her pussy lips pressed together and move as she climbed up the ladder. Ron was frozen in place. His cock already grown again after he had finally calmed down. He shook his head to try and focus. It wasn’t working, but it was enough to get him into the helicopter.

——————————————————————-  
Meanwhile...

“Shego. Can you please explain to me why you’re not talking? You’re making me nervous.” Shego had just parked the hover craft and was walking into the lair with Drakken following behind her. 

He had probably asked her 100 questions during the short ride. She was ready to lose her shit. She whipped her head around stepped up to Drakken and grabbed his junk hard. Drakken winced at the sudden pain. 

“Shut. Up.” Shego said. 

After a moment she released him and continued walking towards Drakken room. Drakken just followed, afraid I’d what would happen if he said anything else. 

When they arrived at Drakken’s room, Shego closed the door behind them, leaned on it, and stared at Drakken. Uncomfortable, he looked around to find anything to focus on. The walls were pale blue like his skin. 

Shego lifted herself off the door and walked over to Drakken, undoing the top buttons of her top. She was wearing a bright pink bra that was peaking out her new neckline. Drakken was visibly thrown off as Shego’s sexual prowess gave off the energy of a lion. Drakken backed up, mumbling small talk to try and get away from this new attitude he had never seen out of Shego.

Drakken’s leg hit his bed and he turned to look at it. As he looked back Shego was much closer to him and pushed him back hard enough to get his entire body on the bed. Shego crawled into as well and began to straddle her boss. Drakken was trying to ask what she was doing before Shego places herself right on his lap. Drakken was a fan of bras. Sometimes more then an exposed breast. And his length was pushing against Shego as she sat in him. Shego smirked and leaned close to Drakken’s ear, “destroy me.”

——————————————————————

The entire helicopter ride was filled with touching and groping and kissing and licking and Ron thought he was going to lose his pants. Kim had adopted the attitude of a sex deprived animal in heat. It was a good thing the helicopter ride was so short.

Ron stepped out onto a platform near the entrance to the lair. Kim was close behind, although confused about the choice in scenery. Her mind was just looking for any dark corner to fuck in. 

Ron infiltrated the lair, even though Kim was touching and pulling on him the whole time. They were sneaking around the hallways before they heard a loud sound from the far end of an otherwise quiet building. The two walk forward following the sound. It seemed to be muffled by the thickness of the door. No matter, Ron pushed on until he came to the door. 

He placed his ear to the door trying to hear what was going on inside. No luck. Ron reaches for the doorknob, turns it and slowly opens the door. The sight is one he never thought he would see in his whole life. Shego is completely naked and is sitting on Drakken’s face. His hands on n either side of her thighs and ass, pulling them apart for him to push his tongue in and out. Shego is breathing heavy and grabbing Drakken’s hair as he inserts a finger into her asshole. She moans loudly and Ron is snapped back as Kim puts her hand down his pants and grabs his cock. 

“Doesn’t this turn you on?” Kim asked. “God I can’t stand it. Ron can we have sex? I need to release.” Kim begins to jerk Ron. He has no control of himself as usual, and Drakken notices them. 

“Kim Possible? What are you doing here?” 

“Just watching the show. And making one myself.” Kim pulls Ron into the room, closes the door and locks it. Shego turns around to see Kim but doesn’t attack. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Shego asks Drakken. “No.” He responded. “Then get back here.” Shego stated as she pulled Drakken’s head back into her light pink pussy lips. 

Ron is completely confused but seeing fully naked Shego is definitely helping distract him, until Kim pulls down his pants. His head snaps down to see Kim face to face with his burning erection. Before he can say anything, Kim begins to swirl her tongue around the tip. 

Ron can barely breathe. He ends up doing the only thing he can do, which is breathe heavy and place his hand lightly on the back of Kim’s head. She begins to suck his dick, bobbing her head up and down. Both Kim and Ron become lost in pleasure both keeping their eyes closed. Shego notices, looks at Drakken, and they both shrug. 

Shego steps off of Drakken and walks over the the two High school students. She grabs Kim by the hair and pulls her off of Stoppable. Ron was immediately worried but the sensual look in Kim’s face told a story of pain and pleasure. Shego turns Jimmy’s face and they begin making out. Hands ate exploring and undressing each other. Shego pulls off Kim’s dress, leaving her in the sheer panties Ron saw earlier and a sheer black matching bra. Drakken and Ron found themselves drawn to the girl on girl action and before they knew it, they were both playing with themselves. 

Watching his best friend make out with her arch foe was not a sight Ron saw everyday. He had sex dreams before but never like this. Shego and Kim played with each other, eventually ending up on the floor fingering each other. Shego was on top with three fingers deep in Possible. Kim was on the bottom with two fingers in Shego, while Drakken and Ron were watching and jerking themselves off. Shego stopped kissing Kim and turned around, placing her crotch right on top of Kim’s face. Kim reacher her neck up and began licking Shego’s clit. Shego began to moan again, so she reached her head down to return the favor. Sucking hard on Kim’s lips. Remembering the image earlier, Kim began to probe Shego’s ass with her finger like Drakken had. This made Shego start to pant, but she didn’t want to admit defeat to Kim, even in a sexual way. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim’s legs and returned the favor by probing Kim’s asshole. 

Kim started to moan into Shego, and they were both trembling from the stimulation. Shego started to push more, slowly opening up Kim’s asshole. Kim has masterbated, but never did anal play, so this was a whole new sensation. Shego and Kim were pushing each other to the edge and before they knew it there were grunts coming from either side of the room. Ron and Drakken has both finished themselves watched the women. Hot strips of white cum going everywhere. 

Shego and Kim giggled. “I think they liked it” said Kim. “I think they will like something else more” stated Shego. 

Shego stood up and walked over to Ron, grabbed his hand and walked him over the the bed. Kim went to Drakken and helped him as well, until all four were in bed together. Kim kissed Drakken and Shego kissed Ron. Their tongues intermingling and heat building in their stomachs. Then Kim and Shego switched to make out with each other. Soft feminine kisses filled with passion. Then Kim kissed Ron and Shego kissed Drakken. 

Drakken was getting touchy as he reached down and started to rub Shego’s clit. Her back was against him and his arm wrapped in front to play with her. Kim was facing Ron, their lips pressing together and tongues exploring the others mouth. Ron was timid, but Kim guides his hand down to her wet pussy. Ron began to rub her, she was responding and he pushed her into Shego and Drakken till her back was up against Shego. Ron got brave and began to insert his fingers into Kim. She screamed out in pleasure. Head knocking back into Shego’s shoulder. Shego grabbed her neck and shut her up by crashing their lips together. Ron lowered himself to play with Kim’s nipples. Drakken removed his hand from Shego and started grabbing Kim’s firm ass. Squeezing and spanking in the process. 

“Oh fuck....” Kim gasped by all three people touching and playing with her. She could barely think as Shego bit down on her shoulder and neck, leaving marks all along the way. “I’m gonna make you feel so good Kimmy.” Shego whispered into her ear. 

Shego pushed Ron down onto his back and began to jerk him. “Have you ever been inside a girl Ron?” She asked innocently. Ron tensed up, “well.. no.” Shego smiled. “It’s your lucky day! Drakken, play with Kimmys ass for a while. Make sure she’s nice and ready for later.” Drakken grabbed Kim and kissed her hard, letting his hands travel down to her ass. He began preparing her using mostly spit and a bit of lube. 

Shego swings her leg over Ron’s body and slowly lowers herself onto Ron’s throbbing cock. “Wow Stoppable, you’re bigger then I thought.” Shego adjusts herself to the length and surprising girth. She goes up onto her toes and begins riding Ron’s huge dick. Shego’s pussy is so tight Ron can barely hold it together, his hands find their way to her ass and he grabs hard. “Ohhhhh, Stoppable you’re getting brave now?” Ron isn’t listening. He’s completely feeling everything in Shego. He can’t help himself, he brings his hand back and smacks her on the ass hard. Shego winces in pain, but her face says more. Ron continues to smack her ass as she rides him, eventually she’s fully used to his cock and starts slamming herself down onto him. Ron can’t believe he’s having sex. With Shego of all people. 

Suddenly she climbs off. Ron looks and sees her grab Kim. Kim had gotten to the point of three of Drakken’s fingers pushing into her ass when Shego stopped them. She brought Kim over to Ron and placed her over Ron’s cock. 

Oh. My. God.

Ron could barely think. His best friend was about to sit on his dick. She was about to feel all of him inside her. Kim lined herself up and slowly lowered down onto Ron. She screamed in pleasure, obviously not used to the size of Ron. She went to her knees and lowered until all of him was inside of her. 

“Fuck Ron, you’re so big... ugh... ohhhhhh.... where do you hide this thing?” Kim asked.

“Baggy pants” Ron giggled.

It wasn’t long before Kim was moving slowly up and down Ron’s length. Ron’s hand were on her hips pulling her down each time. Drakken came up behind Kim and added a finger to her ass again, it went in easy. He then went to two, then three, then four. Fur fingers stretching her ass while Ron stretched her pussy. She was drooling there was so much stimulation. 

“Oh no honey. You need to stay right here.” Shego climbed into top of Ron’s face, her hand grabbing Kim’s chin. She pulled her into a kiss while they both grinned their hips into Ron. Ron wanted to see Kim, but the sweet taste of Shego’s pussy juice was too good to turn down. 

Drakken was lining himself up when Kim got nervous again, she never had anything up her ass before today. Shego pulled her face close. “Look right at me kimmy. Come here and relax.” Shego switched to all passionate as she slowly worked her way into Kim’s mouth. Ron stoped trusting to let Drakken in. Draken was jusr about as long as Ron but not as thick. He touched Kim’s asshole with his tip that he had covered in lube and pushed very gently on Kim’s entry. Kim was distracted by Ron’s dick and Shego’s lips, so Drakken was pushing in rather easy. As soon as his head was in he pushed a little more, and a little more. Bit by bit inching himself into Kim. He eventually bottomed out, his balls slightly touching Ron’s as they were all the way into the same girl. 

“See kimmy! You did it. Now adjust. Get used to it. Then try to move.” Shego was a wonderful coach.

Kim relaxed into the stretch and rolled her hips just a bit to see how it felt. Her body felt like it was on fire and her legs were shaking. She timidly moved forward and back, causing Ron and Drakken to groan in pleasure. ‘This isn’t so bad’ Kim thought to herself as she started to move more. Before long she was push back with force, Drakken and Ron sliding in and out of her with no problem.

‘This is the best day of my life’ Ron thought to himself. Drakken seemed to get impatient as he pushed Kim’s head down and plowed into her. He pounded her ass woth so much force she was whining in pain. Her face was close to Ron’s so he hugged her and pulled her into a kiss while Drakken fucked her. He snapped his hips as hard as he could. He was spanking her. Her add checks red from the hits. She was about to go over the edge, when Shego pulled her off both men. 

Shego stood over Ron but this time she was facing Drakken. She lowered herself down so Ron would be going straight into her ass. Shego has been preparing herself during Kim’s ride so she was ready for the challenge of anal with Ron. Ron was touching her entrance and she pushed down onto him, bottoming out probably too fast. She winced and her eyes teared up from the intense stretch. Ron was in heaven. His dick was balls dee in Shego’s ass and he couldn’t believe it. Her muscles wrapped around him so tightly, he wasn’t sure if she could move. After a minute Drakken came froward and pushed into her pussy. Shego could feel everything. She looked at both men and said “fuck me.” 

Drakken went into a frenzy, pounding into Shego’s pussy. Her juices flying all over the bed. She was holding herself up so Ron was thrusting up into her. He felt so good he could barely breathe. Hearing Shego pant and the sound of wet skin smacking against each other had all of them rewatching their limit. Kim was next to them, kissing Ron while he fucked Shego’s ass. 

“Now Dr. D. Go finish in kimmy.” She go demanded. Drakken pulled out of her and moved behind Kim. He pushed her shoulders down and lifted her ass to line up. He plowed into her asshole like he owned it. Fucking hard and deep. Shego was still on top of Ron, but she was now rubbing her clit while she bounced on his huge cock. Everyone’s moans and groans had melded together into the intense sounds of passion that filled the room. Kims ass slapping against Drakken’s balls as he snapped into her tight high school hole. Shego’s ass smacking Ron as she slammed herself down onto his huge cock. The pleasure seemed to be coming to a peak as they all fucked. Panting. Moaning. Fucking. Screaming. It was too much. Ron released first, filling Shego’s ass with hot cum. The warm pulsing caused her to go over the edge, squirting her love juices all over the bed. Drakken fucked into Kim possible until he released deep in her asshole, filling her with his evil sperm. Kim has been cumming all night but the orgasm rang through the halls of the evil lair. She had never felt anything like this before. 

The four of them layer there for a while i their bodily fluids. Kim eventually crawled up to Ron and Shego to Drakken. They fell asleep as a tangled web of limbs.

——————————————————————-  
The next morning.

Ron woke up to the sound of the communicator. He had the weirdest sex dream about him and Kim and Drakken and Shego. 

“What’s up wade?” Ron answered sleepily.

“Where have you guys been! I’ve been trying to contact all night! The moodulators are stuck on anger and love, and that equals crazy sex drive. The effects are gonna wear off in the next hour or so.”

It was at that moment that Ron looked and the bed and realized this wasn’t a dream. He really had an orgy with Drakken, Shego, and Kim. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Ron? Do you hear me? Did anything happen last night? When the effects ware off Kim is not going to remember what happened.”

Ron couldn’t hear Wade. He was looked at his naked cum filled friend. ‘Wait he said it wears off in an hour?’ Ron thought to himself. He reached out and touched Kim’s face with his hand. She immediately began to suck his fingers and Ron decided to enjoy his last hour of sex crazed Kim.


End file.
